Mirror Fight:Reflections of Realizations
by Fan of U
Summary: Their fight from before was long forgotten now, and they couldn't remember how it all began. But they didn't care. Not anymore.


Fighting was nothing new to them. They've been fighting all their lives. Its become a part of their lives. Sometimes, they would fight their enemies and other villains. Other times, they would fight with their own inner demons and personal issues.

And in most cases...they would fight each other.

That was nothing new either. They were friends, brothers, and a family. Of course they fight! Everybody does! Its just a natural thing that everone goes through and experiences.

A natural thing that can be a good thing. It can make one realize certain things they've never realized before. To make one see a different point of view of another or others. It can be a way of communication to know someone a bit better, a therapeutic way to make amends with one self, a way of understanding one another to help each other head in the right direction. Fighting can be a good thing at times.

But not always.

Fights can also have consequences. Physical, emotional, and mental consequences that can damage one, the other, or both. It can hurt the ones who weren't even evolved in the fight, too. It could be of those kind of fights where your life can take a turn for the worst. They've had the good and the bad fights before, and everything would be resolved and fine in the end.

Today...was a fight like none other.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Better to be an idiot than someone like you!"

It was a fight that had the ability to stop another fight.

"I can't stand you sometimes!"

"Then why don't you take a seat and relax for once in your life!"

"How can I relax when you exist in my life!"

Surprisingly enough...it wasn't a fight between Leo and Raph. They were fighting each other and throwing insults at one another, but then they stopped. The sudden loud shouts and screams that bounced off in every direction in the lair made them pause for a moment. They looked at each other with questioning looks. The two nodded silently and went to investigate the matter.

What they saw...was something they've never seen before.

Well...that's a bit of an exaggeration. The sight before them was none other than a fight Donnie and Mikey. Despite the two being close, they would fight once in a while. Not as much as Leo and Raph, or as bad as the two, but it still happened. It wasn't an impossibility.

What made the fight between the two younger turtles unique, however, was the fact that the two older brothers looked like they were looking in a mirror.

"Life would be so much better with out you!"

"Look who's talking? Oh, that's right! The goofball of the family! The screwup!"

"Says the guy who's inventions keep blowing up and almost getting us hurt, or even killed a lot of the times! What do have to say about that Mr. Failure?!"

A booming sound resonated through out the whole lair. Silence took over a moment later, looming over the the older brothers. They couldn't move, think, or even breath for what felt like years. They couldn't believe believe what just happened. Their eyes were a witness to something shocking, but they didn't want to believe them.

Donnie just slapped Mikey...across the face.

Now, this wouldn't have been such a shock to the older brothers. If this had happened in the dojo where they trained and sparred, that would've been fine. When they fight topside, they sometimes hit eachother by accident as well . That would've been ok, too. But this... This was not alright.

This was something much more personal.

Whenever, the two younger brothers did fight, they never resorted to any violence before. A few harmful words here and there, but that's it! Nothing more nothing less. They would immediately apologize right then and there, or eventually they would, and that's that! Fights over!

This was serious, though, and the two older brothers weren't sure if the situation was truly going to end or not. They hoped it would, because they didn't know what to do. This was something they've never seen, heard, or dealt with before. It was something if, not handled right, could end up worse than better. They gulped simultaneously as they stared with wide eyes at their two younger brothers.

Donnie was panting in aggrevation, with his hand stilled raised up. The sudden realization began to come across his face as he stared with his own wide eyes what he had just done. His baby brother...fallen on the floor by the piercing impact of his hand...crying and sniffling to himself as he rubbed his sore cheek and whimpered. Donnie looked at his hand with such fear and put it down. His entire body shook and his knees buckled.

He crawled over to Mikey with his other hand, that was shaking violently and reaching towards the reddened, freckled chee

"M-Mikey...Mikey I didn't mean to-"

"D-Dont touch me! Don't you dare-hey! S-Stop it!

"No!"

"Let m-me go!"

"N-Never!"

"I...I...I hate you!"

It was amazing how a few simple words can cause a whole room to fall into silence. It was also quite impressive how those three little words can silently stab someone's heart in a matter of seconds. The two older brothers mouths hung wide open as soon as they heard those words come out of their baby brothers lips. They slowly noticed how the roles were being switched. Mikey was now the one panting, and Donnie was crying into his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

Mikey broke down a few seconds later, crying just as loud as his older brother's sobbing. Leo and Raph watched them cry into each other's shoulders. They didn't know what to do. They looked at each other, worried and sad. They knew what the other was thinking...and the two felt ashamed that they had to learn this the hard way.

Donnie and Mikey must have felt, thought, and put into the same position as their two oldest brothers are in right now...the same way whenever they got into a fight.

They looked back at their little brothers as they watched Donnie slowly lift his head. He lifted Mikey's chin up with his index finger and thumb, bringing his forehead together with his own and looking into his eyes. They stayed in that position for what felt like decades to their older brothers. Nothing but silence was taking up the time. Absolute silence...until a soft voice, accompanied with another, spoke up to vanquish the quietness.

"D-Does it hurt?"

"...Yeah."

"Can I...kiss it better?"

"...P-Please."

Donnie tried to gently touch the Mikey's cheek, but his baby brother hissed slightly in pain. He felt how warm and swollen it felt in his hand. He could tell it was bruised. A bruise he made with his own hand. He rubbed the sore spot with his thumb for a little bit before placing a kiss on it.

His lips stayed on the freckled cheeks for a few moments, before he pulled away and placed his forehead back onto Mikeys, looking into his eyes once again.

"I'm sorry..."

"M-Me too."

"I...I love you, baby brother."

"I love you too, big brother."

The two youngest brothers hugged each other as if life depended on it, and it didn't look like they were going to let go anytime soon. They couldn't remember what made them fight in the first place, but they didn't care. They didn't want to remember. The two just wanted to feel this moment together and forget everything that had happened before. And as for the other two turtles...

They watched the whole entire scene unfold in front of their eyes and watched for a few minutes longer, before deciding it was best that their younger brothers deserved to be left alone for awhile. They weren't supposed to witness what they have seen, but they did. The least they could do was to give them the privacy they should've given them in the first place. It was a private thing between the two, not them. They weren't involved and didn't get into the whole mess...but they saw themselves there...in their younger brothers place.

And that whole situation made them realize something when they walked away from the scene.

"I'm...sorry."

"Me too..."

"...I love you, Raph."

"...Love you too, Leo."

With that being said, they gave eachother a smile and wrapped an arm around each other's neck, walking towards the couch to watch some TV.

Their fight from before was long forgotten now, and they couldn't remember how it all began.

But they didn't care.

Not anymore.


End file.
